Courage
by AquaBolt
Summary: Resubmitted to bizzare underline thing I didn't notice before, Contains Spoilers to second Hellboy movie.


A/N: Howdy all. This is a Hellboy 2 fic and you haven't seen the movie, go away now because there are spoilers. Don't worry.. I'll wait until your gone to start.

They gone? Good. This is a fic from Princess Nuala's point of view.

I gripped the knife's polished handle tightly as the horrible metal army came to life. So many machines, all ready and willing to shed blood for my brother. And I could stop them right now, just by stabbing myself. It sounded so…. simple, but I lacked the courage to do it, to end my own life and to stop my brother's madness.

Perhaps that is what our people lack, courage. Father did not have the courage to destroy the golden crown of the army, and my brother, my passionate and loyal brother has not the courage to understand that our time as masters of this world is over.

The Red Demon, Anung un Rama, or as Abraham calls him, Hellboy, attempted to destroy the army by force, along with the strange smoke creature ' Krauss' actually inhabiting one of the soldiers. I had to admit, they both had a talent for destruction. But it was for not, as the smoke man was forced to flee to his suit and Hellboy stopped to breath and the army began repairing itself. I began to slip the knife from its hiding spot, when Hellboy challenged Nuada. My spirits lifted in this moment, perhaps if my brother could be beaten he would learn humility and gain the courage to step back. A foolish hope I now know, but at the time I clung to it. Anything to be able to stay with Abraham and his world.

Nuada demanded to know on what grounds Hellboy could challenge him.

"He is Anung un Rama, son of the Fallen One." I told him, and in that moment I felt my brother's fear. It was slight, and I almost wanted to laugh. He who goaded to Hellboy that he could 'rule' over man did not realize how close to the truth he had been.

The battle began in a flash of movement. It was a battle of strength versus speed, not that Hellboy was slow, in fact if he were human he would have died within the first few moments, but he was no match for Nuada's speed. I felt my brother's adrenaline and exhilaration from the fight, he was happy of all things, perhaps to fight the Red demon at his full ability, rather then drunk.

I could not watch anymore, perhaps I was starting to realize wither Hellboy won or not, if he did not kill my brother he would not stop. I looked over at his friends, his family. The smoke creature, Johann Krauss, I was surprised when I first saw him here, I did not see him as the type to go to great extent to save Hellboy's life, much less face the Golden Army, but perhaps things changed quickly after my capture, things always change quickly in the world of mortals. My eyes fell on the woman, Elizabeth Sherman, a fire starter, gifted by the fire gods. What I read from Abraham about her, she used to hate her powers, seeing her after the death of the Elemental, I wonder if she did not hate her own kind now. Being around her I could sense her unborn children, such vibrate little things, the had not even decided what sex they were going to be and I could feel them, bursting with life. I wonder if she told her mate, Hellboy about them yet, perhaps that is what gave him the will to live and fight. One could almost see the irony of Hellboy fathering twins and learning of them at a time when he had to fight another pair of twins, in a sense. I prayed that his children were not like my brother and I, one dark and one light, two halves of one whole person.

My eyes finally fell on Abraham. How could such a smart being be so.. Idiotic? In one fell move he may have just as well doomed many of the people he knew and cared for.

I wondered what he meant when he said ' You'd do the same for Liz…?' Perhaps he was not the only one who was being idiotic at the time.

I felt Nuada's spirit plummet and saw Hellboy with my brother's spear to his throat. I heard Nuada's words of rebellion and even then believed that his madness would stop, foolish hope. Hellboy took the crown and walked away. I felt my brother's hatred flow through him like burning hell fire.

Time seemed to slow in that moment. I watched Nuada pick up his spear, and advance on Hellboy. I saw Hellboy began to turn, quickly, but not quick enough. In that moment I found my courage.

Such strange sensation. I was expecting it to hurt right away, but it was as if my body needed a moment to realize what I had done. I felt my brother's shock instantly and saw the betrayal in his eyes. When I removed the dagger was when I felt the pain.

I feel to the floor, to find myself looking at Abraham.

"There is something I wanted tell you." he was crying.

"Show me.." Our hands touched and I felt such unbridled emotion, love I thought only my brother had for me. I then knew why he did what he did. I felt regret like I never did before, I should have plunged that dagger in my heart before he had killed father. I could have saved lives, but most importantly, I could have saved Abraham this terrible pain.

"Its beautiful…" My brother was already gone, smashed to bit on the ground, I fought to keep myself flesh, but I could not, my last words, lost before I could utter them, " Forgive me."


End file.
